Treasures
Overview Treasures are unlocked at Player Level ?? There are two types of Treasures: Instrument and Ribbon. # Instrument - Attack Increase Treasure # Ribbon - HP Increase Treasure There is also 4 different qualities of Treasure: Green(which are not available), Blue, Purple, Orange Each Girl on your team can Equip one of each treasure Usually you get Treasure Pieces for Blue and Purple Treasures, but there are times you can get the whole treasure. # Blue Treasures require 5 Pieces to form a complete Treasure # Purple Treasures require 10 Pieces to form a complete treasure Quick Note: Treasures work best when equipped on the girl with the same Element and/or Class. As they unlock extra HP or ATK. Links to Tables of Treasure Progression can be seen down below Level Up Tab Leveling up the Treasure increases it's Base ATK or HP Bonus. * One-Key Button - Automatically adds Whistles/Treasures to the Materials Boxes * Upgrade Button - Levels Up the Treasure Maximum Level for all Treasures is Level 50 To Level up the treasure you use Whistles or Silks, depending on the Treasure you are leveling up. * Whistles - Used for Leveling Up Instruments (ATK Treasures) * Silks - Used for Leveling Up Ribbons (HP Treasures) Currently Whistles and Silks have three different Qualities: Green, Blue, and Purple * Green Quality - Increases XP by 50 * Blue Quality - Increases XP by 150 * Purple Quality - Increases XP by 500 If you run out of Whistles / Silks to level up your treasure, you can use other treasures but they have to be manually added to Materials Box. After a Treasure hits Level 20 it can be Refined Forge Tab Forging your Treasure adds Extra ATK or HP Percentage This Extra Percentage is only applied to the girl if they are the correct Element / Class of the Treasure. * Blue Treasures require One Talent 14 Girl of the corresponding Treasure's Element / Class per Forge * Purple Treasures require One Talent 15 Girls of the of the corresponding Treasure's Element / Class per Forge * Orange Treasures require Two Talent 15 Girls of the of the corresponding Treasure's Element / Class per Forge Reset Tab This Tab Resets your Treasure. NOTE: It will NOT reset your Treasure Level back to 1 When you reset you will get back: * All Girls used for Forging * All Treasures used for Refining You will not get back: * Whistles / Silks used for Leveling Up the treasure Reset Costs: * Blue Treasures - 50 Pokestones * Purple Treasures - 100 Pokestones * Orange Treasures - 200 Pokestones Refine Tab Refinement does two things: # Adds Extra ATK / HP # At Every +3,+6, and +9 adds an extra bonus effect (which will be listed on a link at the end of this page) In order to Refine you treasure must be Level 20. After that you will use Treasures of the same quality as Material to Refine. At +1 and +2 Refinement levels you can use any Treasure of the same Quality, but +3 Refinement requires you using the Same Treasure and Quality as that is being Refined (i.e. River Clarinet+2 requires River Clarinet to become River Clarinet+3). NOTE: Attack Treasures - Once they are +3 and above, on the Battlefield you will have a chance to see what appears to be a Light Blue Aura around your girl. This means the extra bonus effect has activated All Treasure have 3 Tiers of Refinement: * Base - Shows nothing Special except the +1 to +9 at the end of the Treasure's name * Epic - Shows an Epic Badge next to Treasure Name and an Aura around the border of the treasure. * Top - Shows a Top badge next to the Treasures Name, an Aura around the border of the treasure, and Lightning overlaying the picture of the Treasure. To get to the next tier of Refinement you must: * Epic Tier - Must have Refined your Treasure 10 Times Total * Top Tier - Must have Refined your Treasure 20 Times Total Maximum total of Refinement is 29 times. Merge Tab Merging Treasures only works with Purple Quality Treasures and is the only way to obtain Orange Quality Treasures. Things to know: * Requires 3 Purple Quality Treasures and they can not be equipped by any Girl * Each Merge Costs 500 Pokestones * Can only Merge 3 Attack Treasures or 3 HP Treasures * 3 Treasures of the Same will Guarantee 100% success on getting a Treasure of the same type but Orange Quality ** 2 Treasures of the same means only a 66% Chance ** 3 Different Treasures will only net you a 33% Chance of getting what you want. * Merging Leveled Up Treasures will create an Orange Quality Treasure with the same amount of XP of the Highest Level Treasure (Unconfirmed) * Once you create an Orange Quality Treasure, there is no going back. Make sure this is what you really want to do. Links * Treasure Bonuses Tables Category:Team Building Category:General Game Info